Teen Titans: Unlimited
by kidstandout
Summary: My version of a sequel show to the original teen titans show. Incorporates plots from ttg comics and the new teen titans comics. BBxRae, RobxStar, CyxSS. I own nothing.
1. Family Tree part 1

Episode 1: Family Tree

"Begin".

Rose quickly swiped at Cassie with a series of leg kicks to try and knock her down. Cassie was able to counter her strikes by raising her legs. She then attacked with an open palm strike, but Rose saw the blow coming with her pre-recognition and used her own momentum to flip her over.

"Check and mate".

Cassie looked up and shook the dust out of her blonde pig-tails, clearly disgruntled

"No fair, you used you're powers".

Rose only giggled at the complaint.

"All is fair in love and war".

their ensuing bicker-battle was cut short by the approaching trainer

"Ravager, you must learn to depend on your natural senses, otherwise you'll become stagnant".

High off her own victory, Rose simply replied

"Yes, yes mother Donna. I have to sharpen my basics in all that jazz".

Donna calmly replies with a friendly shove before uttering

"It's wonder girl to you".

Things were going great for Rose since she joined the teen titans training program. During the summer, Cyborg was staffing the training camp outside the TTC with his three Co-counselors Wonder girl, Kid Flash & Aqualad. Each day she was taught the fundamentals of being a teen titan, and it was becoming more clear that she was leading her fellow classmates. Though her friend Cassie, AKA "Wonder girl in training", was right behind her. Today's outdoor exercise was a game of capture the flag. the blue team consisted of rose, Cassie, Soldier boy & Soldier girl. the red team consisted of Flamebird, Mirage, Melvin & protector.

"Now keep in mind that this is a team exercise, you will be judged on how cohesive your unit functions to complete an objective" Aqualad instructed.

laying down all 370 barrier cones around the island in under 5 seconds, Kid Flash zooms in.

"The red team gets the northern half of the island, blue team gets the southern half".

Wonder girl hands both teams their respective flags. Once both teams were at their designated bases, she would make call to start over the PA system.

{scene break}

On the way to the flag holster, Rose initiated some pre-planning while removing a knot from her silvery white hair.

"So let's talk strategy guys, two people should push while two should guard the flag. how do you guys want to do this".

"I think we should go with a balanced approach, since me and Ravy are the strongest... no offense, i should defend while you attack" Cassie comments.

Soldier boy, still sore from this morning's sparing sessions was in no hurry to run anywhere.

"I think i'll join you on defense, pops always said defense is the best offense".

"I guess i'm with you on offense Ravager" an unsure Soldier girl declared.

Rose nodded with a smile, trying to give her some positive reinforcement.

"Just follow my lead and you'll do fine".

A couple of minutes later, the blue team reached the flag holsters and placed their flag down. right on cue, Donna's voice lit up a nearby PA speaker.

"Pay attention because this will only be said once. the rules are simple, acquire the enemy flag and bring it back to your base. your flag must be at home in order to successfully capture and score. there is a one hour time limit so make the most of time you have. lastly, in the event there are no captures by the end of the hour, a neutral flag will be placed in the middle of the island. first team to grab it wins. the match will commence on my mark. 3, 2, 1, GO".

The sounds of Fall leaves crunching under their feet engulfed them as Ravager and Soldier girl sprinted through the woodland of ttc island. Ravager began to slip past Soldier girl as she went into total combat mode. "Hey wait up girl". Ravager casually looked over her shoulder and noticed Soldier girl was falling back.

"Pick up the pace, we don't know how the reds are playing this so the sooner we get over to their side, we can figure out what we're up against".

"I hear someone coming".

Ravager picks up on this as well and forces soldier girl into a bush with her. as they peered through the bush, Flamebird walked by with Melvin and Protector right behind her.

"Hurry up you two, i think i heard the blues pass by".

As their three opponents ran passed them, Ravager and Soldier girl let out a collective sigh of relief and exit the bush.

"That was too close, i'm surprised they went with a three man push".

Rose was thinking the same thing, but then it hit her.

"Now that i think about it, it's not that surprising considering the one person guarding their flag is Mirage. Let's keep moving".

Mirage's ability to create allusions made her an ideal defender. she can easily conceal the flag in an illusion, costing Rose's team valuable time they could not afford with the pending three man assault on the way. After running past multiple trees and boulders, the northern most side of the island was in site, as well as the enemy flag which was currently unguarded. Believing this to be a lucky break, Soldier girl was about to step out of the tall grass concealing them and make a run for the flag. Knowing better, Rose pulled her down.

"Hold your horses! With your yellow and black wet-suit you'll stick out like a sore thumb. Unless Mirage is on the John, i highly doubt she left the flag unprotected. Besides, i have an idea on how we can flush her out".

Ravager walked out of the grass, slowly approaching the flag. All is going smooth until the flag disappeared and she get's struck from behind with a heel kick to the back.

"What's this, the mighty Ravager failed to plan ahead? Getting rusty already" Mirage teased.

"Actually i have you right where I want you. Toss it Soldier!".

Soldier Girl quickly threw the flash-bang Ravager gave her.

{Scene Break}

"Nice bait and switch, well played Ravager" Cyborg comments.

The five founding members of the Teen Titans watched the skirmish in the surveillance room of TTC with much enthusiasm. At this rate, the Titans Expansion And Mobilization project code-named T.E.A.M will be complete by next year. Most of their down-time was spent looking over progress reports submitted from the trainers and watching the skirmishes.

Today's match would be an interesting one indeed. Two people in this exhibition were nominated to replace the newest edition to the justice league, Speedy, as a member of the Teens Titans East. Robin quietly observed the video feed, mentally storing every detail of the participants tactics and abilities. Raven reflected the same demeanor, tentatively looking on to see if any of the new recruits stood out. The same could not be said for Beast Boy & Starfire, the former sat back with a bucket of popcorn while enjoying the show while the later had observed while feeding silky.

"Let's check out what's going on back at blue team's base" Robin declares, signaling for Cyborg to change the feed.

Back at the blue base, Flamebird and Cassie were dueling evenly while Soldier Boy was having trouble dealing with Melvin and Protector. Raven eyebrows raise as she picks up on something.

"I see what she's doing, she's keeping Cassie busy while her team overwhelms Soldier Boy".

Beast Boy squints his eyes at the screen in confusion.

"What good will that do, Soldier Boy just has to stall until Cassie kicks Flamebird's but".

"If she can" Cyborg comments.

noticing what Raven was pointing out, Robin smirks slightly.

"Of the five combatants, Cassie is the strongest. She could deal with all 3 of them and hold her ground, but with her isolated against Flamebird...".

Seeing where Robin was going with this, Starfire finished his sentence.

"Then that leaves the Soldier Boy at a disadvantage. he can not contend with more than one opponent as effectively as the second Wonder girl".

Their assessments soon became a reality, Cassie was forced to assist Soldier boy, leaving the flag wide open for Flamebird. By the time Cassie and Soldier were able to fend off Melvin and Protector, Flamebird had already escaped with the flag. Blue teams only hope is Ravager, Who is currently returning with the red team's flag.

Rose had a big grin on her face as she ran back to her base with the flag. Soldier Girl stayed behind under Ravager's orders to prevent Mirage from catching up with her. Rose was approaching the center field when Donna's voice rang out of the PA system.

"Attention combatants, regulation time has ended. A flare will indicate that the central flag has been placed, that is all".

Upon entering the center field, Rose saw Flamebird approaching with the blue team's flag. they were a good fifty feet away from each other, staring each other down. suddenly, a red flare blazes through the sky as a white neutral flag pops out of the ground between them. The sudden death round is about to begin.

Ravager and Flamebird were evenly matched, both are well rounded hand to hand fighters with an array of weapons at their disposal. the deciding factor would be Ravager's pre-recognito ability, which allowed her to see an opponents actions a couple seconds ahead of time. But Rose had to keep in mind that her reliance on the ability could negatively effect her evaluation. Ravager and Flamebird both made a mad dash for the flag. Closing the ground between them quickly, they both latched onto the flag and knock each other off. Flamebird tries to flip Ravager over to make her loose hold of the flag, but Ravager holds on and sweeps Flamebird's feet, causing both them to tumble and the flag to go flying out of their hands. Flamebird tosses her birdarangs at Ravager, but Ravager blocks them with her portable staff. They both make one more run for the flag, but before they could get there, Soldier Girl appears and picks it up.

"And the winners are the blue team" Donna announced through the PA.

{scene break}

"Well the match is over guys, it's time to get down to business. We'll discuss both of the nominees qualifications before putting it to a vote. The floor is open to anyone here, begin" Robin declared.

Cyborg was the first to take the floor. "Both nominees are ideal candidates for Speedy's spot. They are both are highly tactical individuals who are proficient with various types of weapons. The difference is that Ravager's skill-set is more in line with Speedy's. The titans east are going to need someone who can provide that long range threat. Ravager's mastery of firearms makes her more ideal. and that's not including the full extent of her pre-recognito. She once took bird-boy to his limit".

Robin cringed, the memory of that spare almost tied with his training with the dark knight on the intense scale.

Raven took floor next.

"While Ravager's potential gives her a slight edge, there's more we have to consider. I hate to be the one to drag the elephant back into the room but it as to be said. We don't know if she really doesn't have more intel on Slade or if she's just another Terra".

The mere mention of her name made Beast Boy frown.

"It would be wise to keep a close eye on her until we can evaluate her fully. Flamebird offers a slightly different skill-set then speedy, but she's someone we can trust". With that, Raven rests her case.

Robin took note of the awkward silence that followed as Beast Boy and Starfire were in deep thinking. "Well if no one else has any further comment, let's put this to a vote".

A/N- please review and subscribe, i will be doing mailbags and reviewer recognitions so stay tuned for more. guest reviewers please leave a name in your review so i can thank you properly happy new years!


	2. Family Tree part 2

Episode 1(continued)

Later that night, Raven feels a bit hungry, so she decides to get some yogurt from the fridge. Upon entering the main lounge, she notices Beast Boy eating some leftovers. Beast looks over and notices her as well.

"Hey Rave, got the munchies too".

Her stomach growled furiously.

"You can take that as a yes".

she quickly looked into the fridge and pulled out a strawberry flavored yogurt cup and grabbed a spoon from the drying rack. After five minutes of them digging in quietly, Beast Boy decides to break the ice.

"So about that vote".

It was never Raven's intention to bring up a tender area to support her claim. She just wanted to protect her friends at all costs. It's the way Raven's been since she defeated her father. But she had noticed Beast Boy was still sore about the issue.

"Look, I didn't mean to bring up her like that, I know she's changed. I just don't want to go through that type of ordeal again. How do we know if push comes to shove, she'll side with her father next time we face him".

Suddenly Beast Boy had an epiphany, and displayed a rare moment of wisdom.

"If I remember correctly, she's not the only one with daddy issues. We knew your dad was bad news but we didn't care. Everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt Raven. And for your info I'm over what happened with Terra, I get why she wanted to move on. The only thing that still bugs me is why she pretended not to know me. I can't shake the feeling that Slade is behind that".

Raven stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess we both have to work on letting things go. Goodnight Garfield".

"I told you not to call me that" Beast Boy complained.

"Hey, it's the one thing about you i do find funny" she replied.

Raven quietly returned to her room, layed down on her bed and pulled her covers over her as she fell asleep. She woke up to the sound of commotion and walked out of her room to see what was going on. When she got to the main lounge, all of her fellow titans stood there facing the windows.

"Hey guys, what's going on".

No one replied, it was as if they all were zoned out. Suddenly Beast Boy turned around to look at her, but it wasn't the real Beast Boy. The real Beast boy certainly didn't have four glowing red eyes.

"He's coming back".

The rest of the titans joined him in reciting this chant as they all slowly marched towards Raven, each donning 2 pairs of glowing red eyes. Raven began to breakdown with fear.

"No, no, noooooooo".

Suddenly Raven jerked awake, covered in cold sweat.

{scene break}

In a manor just outside jump city limits, William Wintergreen rested as he read a novel. The absence of his master left him with very little to do outside of maintaining the place. He was about to put down his novel and go to sleep when he heard a disturbance from the kitchen. That could only mean one thing, so he planted his feet into his slippers and walked out the room. Wintergreen walked down the long corridor containing several rooms to the main staircase. Once he was on the ground floor, he swiftly made his way through the living room to the kitchen. Upon entry, Wintergreen was greeted by none other than Slade.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would return master Wilson".

Wintergreen was one of the few people Slade Wilson allowed face-to-face encounters with. It's not that it mattered really, he just was not a man who took unnessasary risks. Slade was in his civilian apparel, donning an eyepatch over his right eye socket which rested upon silvery grey hair. He wore a leather jacket over a military green sweater with jeans and black boots.

"how have things been going with the relocation process" Slade asked, skipping the plesentries.

Wintergreen was tasked with completing this after Rose found the place.

"All sensitive materials from your previous estate are accounted for, the drones recovered them before initiating the self destruct protocols".

That only left one loose end on Slade's mind, his daughter Rose. He kept tabs on her, fully aware of her participation in the Titans recruitment program. He never intended on getting his kids involved with his line of work, but after his previous partnerships had all backfired on him, they were his best options. And with sensitive info regarding the titans selection of a new member, he could easily push her into his fold.

Slade hadn't seen his daughter in years. After losing his wife, Adeline, he had made it a point to distance himself from his kids to make sure they avoided the same fate. As Wintergreen prepared his meal, Slade began to daydream about the last time he saw his children. It had been a month after Addie's funeral. Slade was with them in a black SUV in front of a foster-care center just outside of Star city. Both Rose and Joseph were sound asleep. He carefully lifted them out of the truck and carried both of them in his arms. As they entered the facility, Rose began shift awake in his arms.

"Daddy, where are we going".

Looking his daughter in the eyes, Slade calmly replied.

"Listen, one day when your old enough, you able to understand all of this. Stay here and lookout for your brother".

With sleep heavy in here eyes, Rose nodded. after giving the attendant a set of forged documents, Slade kissed both his children on their foreheads and walked out.

Wintergreen was about to interrupt his daydream with the announcement of supper, But a beacon went off.

"Attention, incoming feed of potential intel coming through".

Slade quickly ran to the monitor in the living room to download the video.

{scene break}

Jericho ran through the streets of lower jump city, unsure of what exactly was chasing him. he ducked through an alleyway and phased through the fence. the figure followed him and did the same. Jericho than turned left and ran down another alleyway leading to a mattress wearhouse. he quickly shut the door after himself and ran up to the first floor. Once he was there, Jericho caught his breath at a hallway next to the stairwell. as he kept moving, Jericho began to question what exactly was chasing him, it was unlike anything he had seen before.

Jericho had come to jump to visit his sister, who recently linked up with the titans. It was a long time since he had seen her. When he was eleven and she was ten, they were adopted by different parents after four years of being in foster care. they stuck close and took care of each other before that, and promised to meet again once they were old enough to find each other. two weeks ago, Robin had informed him about his sister joining the recruitment program, and Jericho made it his business to make it to Jump city and find her.

He was approaching the end of the hallway when the figured appeared again and sprinted towards him. Jericho ran down an intersecting hallway and phased through a window, landing swiftly on his feet as he began to dash through a parking lot. Not to be deterred, the figure continued it's pursuit, nipping on Jericho's trail. He ran through crowded intersections and pointed towards the figure that was chasing him, hoping someone would alert the authorities or more specifically the titans. But people just stood their in shock, not being able to see the figure chasing him.

"If i can just make it to the tower, i can get some help with this thing" Jericho thought to himself.

all bets were off now, Jericho took control of a nearby falcon and flew towards the tower, he could see it looming over the city. Jericho was about to pass the beach not to far from jump city harbor when the figure flies by and strikes him, causing him to lose control of the falcon and plummet to the ground. As he looked up with sand over his face, the last thing Jericho would see were two pairs of glowing red eyes.

{scene break}

Slade downloaded the feed to a chip and took the hidden elevator in the kitchen down to his underground silo. As he walked through the armory, storage racks popped out of the ground containing his armor, weapons and various explosives. He took a seat at a computer terminal at the end of the walkway. Once there, Slade inserted the chip to his computer. His initial view of the video feed was very pixilated but he was able make out someone from the video, a boy with blond hair was running from something. He ran the feed through a de-pixilation software that made the video clearer. Once it had finished and Slade re-watched the video, he couldn't believe his eyes. The Boy in the video was his son!

He watched the feed intensely, trying to make sense of what was going on. It appeared as if Joseph was being chased by something, with the way he sprinted through alleyways and jumped out of windows. Towards the end of the feed, a camera from a shop on the beach caught Joseph as he fell towards the sand. the last ten seconds showed Jericho walking away with a red mark on his forehead. Slade froze the video at the last 3 second mark and zoomed in on Joseph's forehead. Emblazed upon his dome was none other than the mark of scath, a symbol Slade was all too familiar with.

Something else was troubling him, how had his son developed the ability to phase through objects and possess living things in the first place. Joseph had shown no signs of meta-gene activity when he was under Slade's care, though his sister Rose was a different story.

Slade re-analyzed the footage, trying to pick off any other things he might of missed. It occurred to him that Joseph was heading in a direction that lead to nowhere. Surely it would of been wiser to head for the authorities. But when he pulled out a map, Slade had remembered that the Titans tower was located on an island near the center of Jump city harbor. Could his son be in league with the Titans? Which begs the question, Could Joseph be in contact with Rose?

Slade snuck into the titans database and took a look at their active roster, trying to find anyone who fit the description of his son. Being that the visuals attached to the dossiers took time to decrypt, time Slade didn't have before the system would detect the intrusion and alarm the titans, he cross referenced meta-abilities similar to Joseph's. He found someone who fit the description, but what he also found on the dossier assured him that it was his son. Slade was aware that Joseph's foster parents had renamed him Jericho. Jericho had also been the name attached to the dossier.

Once he had all that he needed, he sent an embedded message to the titans containing the video feed. They wouldn't know it was him of course, But having them looking for Jericho as well only helped the chances of finding him. After that had been taken care of, he walked back to the armory and suited up.

"It's time to pay the church of blood a visit"

End of Episode 1

A/N- i'd like to give a shout out to my first two story followers Same as i am and Ana Karoliny. be sure to review and tell me what you think so i can do some review responses guys. subcribe and stay tuned for more.


	3. Siblings part 1

Episode 2: Siblings

Training sessions had ran smoothly for the rest of the week leading up to the big announcement today. Rose felt she had solidified her bid for the vacant spot on Titans East, as she had excelled in all her assignments.

On Tuesday, she lead her team to success handling a simulated hostage situation. Wednesday, she had aced Donna's tactics examine. And on Thursday, when the field assessment reviews had been posted on the bulletin board, she was tied with Bette Kane AKA Flamebird. So it was fair for her to walk into the conference room with a big chip on her shoulder.

When she walked into the conference room, all her fellow classmates eagerly awaited her, as well as her three trainers, Donna, Wally and Garth. As she took a spot next Cassie, Rose began to speculate on when the council will arrive.

"Where are they, it's already a quarter past nine".

With one eyebrow raised, Cassie grinned at Rose's apparent anxiousness.

"Nervous are we".

"Please, like i'm worried".

"You should be, don't let that assessment board go to your head. You know how the council loves to go with their gut. The way i see it, it's a three way race between you, me and Bette. best of luck though"

"Same to you cass".

As if right on cue, The council burst through the doors, forcing all students to shape up. Under Robin's orders, they had to try there best to look impartial. But that didn't stop Beast Boy from looking noticeably gloomy.

As they came to the table in the middle of the room, Robin sat in the center with Starfire and Raven on his left, Cyborg and Beast Boy on his right. Robin then picked up a gavel he had brought with him and banged on the table.

"This week's council meeting is now in session. The agenda for todays meeting is of course to elect a new member for the Teen Titans East division. The Selection to fill this spot has been pretty tight. But after reviewing your stats we narrowed down the pool to two candidates. Will Flamebird and Ravager please step forward".

The aforementioned persons stared at each other briefly before walking up to the council table.

"Both of you showed great potential in useful tactics, situational awareness and combat skill. But after taking everything into consideration, the five of us decided that the next Teen Titan will be...".

As Robin was about to make the announcement, the Titan's distress beacons went off.

"What is the disturbance Robin" Starfire asked.

Robin looked into the screen of his communicator, then glanced at Ravager before responding.

"We've got trouble just outside Jump city. Donna, you're in charge"

"No fair, how come she's always in charge"

"Because Donna won't spend half the food budget in one night Wally"

"Shut it aquafresh".

"I'll take care of everything while you guys are gone Robin"

"Okay then, Titans Go".

The founding five quickly left the conference room, leaving Rose and Betty standing agape as they joined the rest of group in confusion.

"I wonder what was all that about" Cassie pondered.

Clearly a little agitated, Flamebird voiced her frustration.

"I don't know. whatever the trouble is, it better be worth them having to delay my promotion".

"who says you get the promo, I clearly had you beat".

"Yeah right Rosie, i was a shoe in and you know it"

Noticing the tension, Donna walks over and intervenes.

"Girls we should be supporting each other. Either of you would make a fine titan and at the rate you two are going, you'll both be on a squad before the years end".

"Whatever you say Donna" Rose replied.

"Yeah I guess" Bette also replied.

"Let's continue with the day as planned, we're going to exercise your brains with some data mining. But before we do that, let's have some lunch".

At the sound of his favorite L word, Wally grinned with glee.

"Finally, what's the eats for today".

"It's my turn to pick, and i say we all try this sea-food spot i found in Jump the other day".

"I'm game, regardless of how weird it is for you of all people to be eating fish Garth".

"What Wally, you think I got a bod like this eating kelp? I don't tell a shark what not to eat".

"Whatever you say cannibal".

As Aqualad smacked Kid flash on the head, Wonder Girl escorted the trainees outside the tower so they can grab a boat from the docks of TTC. After Aqualad activated the security system, The group got onto the boat and made their way towards town.

As the motor roared as they sailed towards Jump city docks, Rose stared emptily at the waters. "Are you okay".

Rose looked over her shoulder to see who posed the question, only to be greeted by Melvin's happy expression.

Rose didn't really talk to much of the other trainees besides Cassie outside of practice, so it startled her a little when the little girl with blonde hair in a pink cape with a matching pink skirt and a white tee decided to start some conversation.

"I'm fine, just daydreaming about my brother"

"Oh, do you miss him"

"Yeah, i haven't seen him in years"

"I know how you feel, i haven't seen my siblings in a while. it's funny actually, when were together, they used to get on my nerves. But when I'm away from them i can't help but miss them".

"Yeah".

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him soon".

With that, Melvin walked away as the group approached land. If she lingered any longer, she would of heard Rose whisper under her breath.

"I hope you're right".

As she got off the boat with the group, She looked at the sky. Hopefully becoming a Titan brings her one step closer towards finding Joseph.

{scene break}

The awkward silence aboard the Titan's jet as it took off past Jump City harbor only escalated the eagerness of the team. Sensing that something's up, Raven breaks the silence.

"Okay, Robin i want details. Something is bugging you, i can feel it radiating from your mind".

Also sensing it with his feral instincts, Beast Boy comments on Robin's anxious demeanor as well.

"Yeah dude, whats the trouble we gotta deal with".

Robin sighed, this was a tricky situation to explain with the group.

"the beacon was activated by a titan's communicator, specifically Jericho's".

The group froze up at the mention of Jericho, knowing how sticky this situation could get. "Jericho, you mean the same Jericho who we neglected to tell Ravager is actually her brother" Cyborg says.

Immediately frowning, Starfire weighed in on the matter.

"I had previously suggested against keeping this situation from Rose, It seems that it has come back to bite us on the behind".

Robin didn't like having to make these decisions, but he knew it had to be done. The risks were to high for him to take a chance instead of playing it safe.

"Look guys, we couldn't risk Slade finding out about Jericho and Ravager, assuming he hasn't already. Keeping them apart was a safety precaution, just in case Slade intends to try and use them against us".

"Robin, my scanners have a hit on the communicator, it's on the move towards the abandoned gothic district just past where the initial beacon was activated".

"Zero in on those coordinates Cyborg. Okay Titans, This is a snatch and grab. We get in, find Jericho, and bring him back. Do not engage un-friendlies unless absolutely nessasary".

The orange jet approached the desired location in a stealthy manner, initiating cloaking systems as it landed in a tree-heavy forest next to the gothic district. The five Titans popped open their compartments of the jet and quietly walked out.

"Cyborg, what's the situation on the scanners"

"The signal just went dead Robin, but the 3 last known coordinates it left were on the northern, western and eastern edges of the district. I'm loading a Holographic visual of the city map now".

Examining the projection on the ground originating form Cyborg's arm, Robin began planning their next move.

"Starfire, your with me. We're heading west. Cyborg, sweep the northern end. Beast Boy & Raven, you two take the eastern end. If any of us happens to see Jericho, alert the rest of us over our coms. Otherwise, keep radio traffic to minimum. Cyborg is still working on making our com lines more secure. Move out Titans".

The assigned groups then departed in there assigned directions.

{scene break}

"Are you picking up anything" Raven asked with an irritated tone.

Being that Beast Boy had been tasked to find Jericho before and would recognize his scent, he took the form of a blood hound to sniff him out. Not being able to pick it up, he returned to his human form.

"Nope, not even a hint".

"Well let's keep moving Gar".

"Your never going to let me live that one down are you"

"I might if you morph into a fat cat".

"Whatever legs" Beast Boy mumbled as Raven turned away, hoping she didn't hear it.

"What was that".

Yup, she heard him.

"Oh nothing, i said i have to stretch my legs".

"No, don't you hear that noise ahead of us".

As he looked towards the bush ahead of them, the sounds of growling filled his green ear canals. Giving Raven a confirming look, they carefully moved the bush in front of them to find the source of the growingly, only to confronted by two ghoul like figures who each had four glowing red eyes.

{scene break}

"And once again I'm stuck walking through some random forest heading towards some spooky city by myself again because i'm the fifth wheel".

This was one of those days for Cyborg. Ever since Starfire and Robin finally hooked up, he's been getting a lonely guy kind of vibes from the rest of the team. This escalated more since Beast Boy as of late has been slowly breaking past Raven's shell.

Now it was laughable to think those two would become a thing, but the nick-naming between them is not good sign. If he wasn't careful, Victor would become the odd man out. And that's when it hit him.

"Maybe i should give a Sarah a call". He thought.

A set of inhuman growls breaks Cyborg's chain of thought. Closing in on the site of the disturbance, Cyborg activated his right arm beam cannon. He slowly moved through the bushes and faced the would be attacker, but when he got through their was nothing there.

"That's strange".

He then turned around only to struck right in the face by an unknown assailant,

{scene break}

"Do you think the others are doing okay" Starfire asked as she hovered above Robin.

they had been moving through this dense forest heading west for quite some time, and the quietness was slowly irking her.

"They should be fine, otherwise they would of called on the coms. Don't worry, the sooner we Find Jericho, the sooner we can get out of here".

"Robin, when we bring Jericho back, we must inform him about his sister. Withholding knowledge that he desperately seeks is wrong".

"I know, but the risk is too high. I don't want the attention they would bring to put the Titans at risk".

Sensing his secretive nature taking, Starfire landed next to him and took his hand.

"Keeping them apart would only give Slade more reasons to manipulate them. There is always risks in what we do, some things are worth taking a chance for. You should know".

Considering what she meant, gave her a light peck on the cheek and smiled.

"Okay, we'll tell them".

"A most glorious decision you have made, i can't wait to...".

Only she didn't get to finish as she was attacked by big, ghost like figure with four red eyes.

"STARFIRE".

A/N- remember guys, i can't make improvements if i don't get any feedback. please review and tell me what you like. im open for any constructive criticism. subscribe a stay tuned for more.


	4. Siblings part 2

Episode 2 (continued)

The former acrobat known as Robin felt his heart race as he chased the demonic spirit running off with his orange skinned extra-terrestrial girlfriend.

"I wish to be let go".

Starfire tried to emphasize her point by letting off a starbolt, to little avail as the ghoul had her hands bound.

"Starfire hold on".

Robin jumped onto a low hanging branch, where he tossed three explosive birdarangs, knowing Starfire would withstand the blast but hoping the ghoul wouldn't. The ghoul maneuvered past them as this pursuit entered the Gothic District.

With a glow of it's four red eyes, the ghoul opened a portal at the medieval styled courtyard in front of it. Seeing that it was trying to give him the slip, Robin picked up the pace. Unable to do anything but look on as he tried stop it, immense fright took over Starfire.

"ROBIN".

He tried to extend his hand as he jumped towards them, hoping to grab onto Starfire, but his hands failed to fully grasp her as the ghoul slipped into the portal with Starfire in it's clutches.

"STARFIRE! NOOO".

Robin's fists met the ground as he pounded in frustration.

{scene break}

"Azerath metrion ZINTHOS".

Raven blasted the ghoulish figures with her magic, reducing them to nothing. Beast Boy caught his breath, recovering from the shock and panic that overtook him.

"Raven, what just happened? Those things look like those ghosts from that blood church place. You don't think…"

"No, that's impossible, I got rid of him".

Noticing the rare look of anxiety on her face, Beast Boy pressed the issue.

"Raven, they had his four glowy red eyes".

"I know, we need to radio the others and let them know what we're dealing with".

Catching her off, one more of the ghouls popped up out of the ground and Grabbed her by the arms, causing marks of scath to erupt all over her limbs.

"Scath needs more vessels for their ascension" the other worldly being screeched.

"Let her go".

Beast Boy charged at the ghoul in the form of cheetah. Before he could strike the ghoul, another one popped out of the ground and grabbed him. Before he could attempt to break its hold, Beast Boy also fell victim to the scath marks. The two ghouls disappeared into a portal, with Raven and Beast Boy in their clutches.

{Scene break}

Metal joints clicked and clanked as Cyborg sprinted through the forest with ghouls hot on his tail. He blasted a couple of trees behind him with his sonic cannon, hoping to slow them down. To his dismay, they simply phased through them.

"Just perfect. Time to call in some back up".

Cyborg pulled out a communicator as he was nearing the end of the forest. As he was about to use his com line, Cyborg gets tripped up by one of the ghouls grabbing his left ankle, causing him to fall on top of his com.

"Today is just not my day" Cyborg said as the ghouls descended upon him.

{scene break}

It had been fun eating out at the seafood buffet in jump city for Rose so far. She and Cassie ended up sitting with Miri AKA Mirage and Bette. The four of them were all pretty chill despite all vying for the same goal.

"So spill ladies, do you see any goods on the market".

"Are you kidding Bette, I'd be lying if i told you Robin isn't hot. To bad him and Star are practically married".

"Hands off Miri, i saw him first".

"What is it about green tights and capes that make girls lose their marbles".

"Oh cmon Rosie, you can't honestly tell me he's not hot".

"I can tell you what i want Betts, besides I don't do boy scouts. My kind of guys got to have a little fire to them".

Seeing this as her queue, Cassie weighed in on the subject as well.

"Don't get me wrong, the guys here are nice, but im not here for that".

"Prude alert".

"Whatever Miri. I'm here with the titans because this is a chance to make a name for myself if i ever want to be the next Wonder Girl. Besides, if i were to go for a guy, it would be someone like Superman. Too bad the real one is taken".

"I'm in the same boat as you Cass, cept for the superman crush and wanting to be Donna's replacement" Rose teased.

This sends the girls into a laughing fit as Cassie gives her a friendly shove. Suddenly Kid Flash, Wonder Girl and Aqualad show up at their table.

"Girls, something has come up, i need you four to make sure the rest of the group back to TTC while Wally, Garth and I depart".

"What's the trouble Guys".

"It's no big deal Cass, Bird boy just needs us to check something out for him. Try and bring some leftover eats, i might get hungry when i come back".

"When aren't you hungry Wally" Bette teased.

KF simply replied with the smug grin.

"When i'm eating duh".

"We'll meet you back at the TTC later. Here's a communicator, behave your selves".

"Yes mom" the girls reply in mock unison as Rose takes the com.

Shortly after the three trainers left, the titans in training had left the tip garth gave them on a table stacked with plates as they made their way out with some leftover boxes. As the eight teens made their way through the streets of jump back to the docks, Mirage has an idea.

"Hey you guys, want to go on a little detour".

"I don't know Miri, what if they get back to the tower before we do".

"Relax protector, im sure whatever the titans are out doing will give us plenty of time to pass through a couple stores".

Suddenly the communicator Donna gave Rose began to ring. she quickly pulled it out of her pocket and read the screen.

"It looks like we'll have to save that idea for another day, something triggered an alarm back at TTC.

{scene break}

Robin was loosing his patience, the longer he waited for back up, the longer it would take to find Starfire and the others. Plus it didn't help that the abandoned town had such a creepy atmosphere.

concrete gargoyals rested on the tops of the long vacant cathedral where he sat at the front steps. the nearby houses were all dull and gray, reflecting the dreadful present both in his mind and in his surroundings.

the despair of Robin's situation was put at ease Kid Flash ran up to him, while Wonder girl landed with Aqualad in her arms.

"A little birdie called for back up".

"Can it Wally, we've got work to do".

"What happened Robin, where are the others".

"I'll explain on the way Donna let's move".

Robin burst through the front door of the cathedral and ran in with wally, Donna and garth behind him.

"According to the gps in their coms, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy & Cyborg are being held below this building".

Wally was not a guy who liked running in blindly, regardless of how fast he could do so, so pushed the issue.

"OK fill us in bird boy, what happened? who took them"

"Remember when i told you guys about how we faced off against Trigon, Raven's demonic father? Before that happened we were checking out a lead on the first town library and ran into these ghost like figures that could hit us but we couldn't lay a finger on them. these ghouls took Starfire, I tried to radio the rest of the team but they didn't respond".

"Which means those things must of attacked them as-well".

"Precisely Wonder Girl"

"Then let's find them, i only got a couple more hours until i got to get back in the water".

Aqualad led the charge as they ran past the altar to a doorway leading to the basement. As they descended down the steps, the quartet treaded carefully to avoid setting off any ghouls that could be present.

As they neared the location pinpointed by Robin's com, Robin couldn't help but feel a sense of deja-vu, reminding him of searching for Raven in the midst of the end of the world.

"hopefully this won't to lead to another confrontation with Trigon" Robin thought to himself.

When they made it to the basement, the team was greeted by a set of beeping titans communicators with a note attached to them. Robin picked it up and read it.

"It seems we are both after the same thing. if you ever want to find your friends again, meet me at the new housing projects in a week. p.s. tell Rose daddy is back". the note read.

"Slade".

{scene break}

When the trainees got back to TTC, they quickly checked the main screen in main lounge to see what the anamoly was. Bette began typing away, finding the alert section of titans mainframe.

"huh, it looks like the towers network discovered an encrypted file. According to the scan, the original send point for the file is undetectable, this could be some sensitive info".

"Can you open it".

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Rose, it could shut down the whole tower".

"Cassie's right, this could be a trap" Mirage adds.

"Trust me guys, this is something else".

"How can you tell" Melvin asked.

"i've seen these encryptions before, there's only one person this could be from. If i'm wrong, i got laundry duty for the next month on top of taking all the blame".

"Your on".

Bette typed away, extracting the folder buried under a sea of carefully coded encryption.

"Give me a couple of seconds and... done".

"Wow you're good".

"Thanks Protector, i learned from the best. Batgirl showed me the ropes on this stuff all the time. well, the file isn't hazardous. It appears to be a video".

"Play it".

Bette's hands flew across the keyboard as she queued the video on the main screen.

A single tear fell down Rose's face as she watched in awe. To say that she was shocked was a understatement. For the first time in years, she had seen those emerald green eyes that rested under a nest of blonde hair.

"Joseph" she cried.

Noticing her outburst, Melvin moves in to comfort her.

"Is that...".

Rose only needed to nod for her to understand the gravity of the situation.

the group looked on with silence as they watched the boy in the video running from something. whatever it was, it had him really scared as he was bursting through windows and dodging traffic.

the last couple seconds showed the boy rising up and walking away from a beach with a strange mark on his forehead. the feed then cut off as someone from behind them flicked on the lights.

"What is going on here".

The trainees turned around to be greeted by none other then Donna, Wally, Garth and Robin. the later homing in on Ravager's distraught face.

"I found a video in an encrypted file sent to the tower".

"And you opened it! that's incredibly reckless".

"That's not the point Aqualad, it was a video of my brother. Joseph is out there and he needs my help".

The group iced over. It looks like it's time for Robin to finally address the elephant in the room.

"Please escort the trainees back to the training facilities, Ravager and I need to talk".

One by one they all left until it was just the two of them.

{End of episode}

A/N= heres a shout to my newest story followers Thowell3 & abandmor

Review Recognition time!

JasonVUK- i try to make the dialogue between bbxr as believable as possible. the gar jokes stem from when she found out his name in during the doom patrol episodes in season 5. all the main 5 titans are in the age range of 17-18. yup things are bit messy for our favorite mute. slade has some business took take care of

Same As I Am- thanks, i will

to all the guests who reviewed, thank you for support. i can't thank you properly if i don't know your names so either sign in and review or leave your name in your guest review.

as always, please review, favorite/subscribe if you enjoyed this as any feedback is appreciated. stay tuned for more.


	5. Interlude 1

**Trivia/commentary + interlude:**

so how this works is every two episodes i'm going to post some interesting trivia regarding the previous episodes, followed by a prelude to the next episode. Here we go!

Episode 1-

-the "mother" label Donna gets from Rose and the other trainees is a nod to the matriarchal society of the amazons. Being that Donna isn't used to the catty-ness between females of the outside world, she comes across as a second mother the trainees never asked for.

- the inspiration for the capture the flag exercise came from the halo machinima "red vs blue". i was watching a clip from the show on rooster teeth while writing it and thought, wow Rose would make a good church in this.

-the abbreviation TTC stands for teen titans central, which is based off the former world trade center (WTC)

-Raven calling BB by his first name was a reference to the doom patrol arc in season 5, where she took mischievous delight in finding that out, though this was never mentioned again. it's such an overlooked plotpoint regarding the two that i had to use it to establish some non team interaction between the two, and you know what that means...

-the previous estate wintergreen mentioned is the one rose found in TTG comic #49, and since she's a titan now you see why slade has a new one.

-the sequence where Slade goes down to his secret bunker is a pun of the batcave, in the sense that he is basically an anti-batman. this is further shown by him having an arsenal of mostly weapons as opposed to one of mostly gadgets.

Episode 2-

- the aqua-fresh nickname wally gives garth is a pun of the one GL gave aquaman in the justice league origins arc from the new 52 line.

-wally teasing garth about eating fish was inspired by Aquaman #1 by geoff johns, where we finally get a confirmation that Aquaman does in fact eat fish, duh!

-notice both BB and raven can read others pretty well but not each other, hint hint

- The legs nickname BB mumbled is from The TTG episode of the same name. seriously that show is shipping them hard!

- Cyborg wanting to call Sarah is a reference to TTG #45, rest assured he wont be a fifth wheel for long...

-Mirage commenting on Robins looks is a pun of her failed relationship with an AU Dick Grayson in the new teen titans comics. anyone who's read it knows that plot doesn't end well for her.

-Flamebird agreeing with this is a pun of her crush on the real Dick Grayson in the same comic line.

-Ravager taste in boys being described as "fiery" is a pun of her friendship/ implied attraction to red devil in NTT comics

-Cassie having a crush on superman is a pun of her relationship with the deceased superboy in NTT comics.

-the Gothic district was inspired by the gargoyals cartoon by greg weiseman, who coincidentally wrote the young justice cartoon.

-Robin, KF, wonder girl & aqualad being on a mission is a homage to the original line up of the teen titans they were apart of in DC comics

**Prelude to Episode 3**

Rose stared out side of her bed room window, still trying to process the events from three days ago. Her brother was out there needing help, and now whatever took him is after her mentors as well.

A knock on her door momentarily startles her.

"It's Robin, can i come in".

"It's your tower".

As the door creeks open, an exhausted Robin walks in. He had spent the last 48 hours in search of the missing titans with Donna, Wally and Garth.

"Hey, I'm just checking on how your doing before i head out again".

"Is that all or is there something else you 'forgot' to mention".

Robin sighed, she did not take it well when he had revealed that he withheld information regarding her brother's attempt at reaching out after her. he was surprised she restrained herself enough not to swing at him like she did three days ago.

"For the last time it was a safety precaution, he received intel regarding your location from an unnamed source, i had to assume Slade was up to something".

"Whatever, are you done".

"Not yet, i need you to trust me ok. We'll find Jericho and the others, that's a promise".

"You better, it's your fault he's in this mess so get him out of it".

With a nod, Robin exited to her room with a frown on his face. There had been more he neglected to tell her, but he'll deal with that later.

{**scene break**}

Deep within the recess's of her own mind, Raven laid unconcience in a steel cage dangling over a vacant plateau. suddenly, Raven jumps awakes in cold sweat.

"huh where am i".

the valley is then filled with dark cackling laughter. Raven then looked up above her to be greeted by the sight of four giant red eyes.

"No, your gone, you aren't here".

"Foolish child, I will always be here".


	6. For The Greater Good part 1

**Episode 3: For The Greater Good**

It was a tense situation as Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash & Aqualad made their way through the streets of jump to the nearly finished building projects. Working with Slade was probably the worst way Robin could kick of the first official week of fall, on top of having his team and his girl being kidnaped.

The quartet approached the unfinished building Slade had indicated, entered the front door and climbed the stairway. All Robin could think of on the way up was his last exchange with Slade during their battle against Trigon. they swore things wouldn't be pretty next time they met. Now, for some un-forseen reason, they once again are forced to join forces.

When the four titans walked through the door to the roof, Robins face immediately scrunched up. They were immediately greeted by the tiger colored mask adorned by none other than...

"Slade".

"Robin, how is my favorite former apprentice. I see you have back up".

"Cut the small talk Slade, where is my team".

"And be truthful, or my lasso will do that for you".

In a display of chops, Slade walks up to Donna and grabs hold of her lasso of truth.

"I'm a kind soul who believes in upholding justice".

All but Robin stood agape as Slade gives a low chuckle while releasing the lasso.

"When you've been experimented on as much as I was, you gain certain perks".

"Are you done showing off, tell me what i came to hear".

"Patience was never a quality you honed well Robin, but before i humor your request, i have certain conditions".

Not liking the sound of that, Robins brows lowered as Slade felt the full weight of his glare.

"Is this a game to you, my friends are in danger and your trying to make deals in exchange for info i could probably find on my own".

"By the time you did find out, your friends will already be gone. Here's the deal, you and your team will accompany me in the search for your friends. Who im looking for should be with them as well".

"And by who you mean Jericho".

"Precisely, Robin. And speaking of my children, that brings me to my next point, my daughter Rose is to accompany us on our little expedition".

Suddenly, Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash all give Robin a questioning look.

"Cyclops over there is Rose's old man? and when were you planning on telling us that" KF lectured.

A low chuckle escaped Slade's mask once more as he watched the internal struggle he had just caused.

"Still keeping your assets in the dark Robin, nice to see your still a chip off the old block. I'll give you a minute to sort this out and give me an answer. 30 minutes and i'll head off in search of Jericho with or with out you".

**{scene break}**

"You have no way of coming back Trigon, I stopped the prophecy".

"you only delayed the inevitable, as long as you breathe, you will always be the vessel of my ascension".

"Wanna bet".

Suddenly, Raven's Bravery came crashing through the steel cage she resting in, green cape and all. Trigon's essence immediately disappeared as the metal cage was broken.

"Brave, where is Intel? I need to figure out what's going outside of my head".

"Last I checked, she and the others were blocking the portal leading out of your head. I told them to leave it to me but..."

"Focus! why are they protecting the portal"

"Something is trying to get in, something bad".

"Then time is of the essence, let's get moving".

Raven and Brave quickly flew out over the plateau en route towards the portal. Her memory was a bit hazy, But Raven remembered that something had attacked her and Beast Boy. Whatever it is, it must be connected to Trigon.

suddenly Bravery points towards a fast approaching red figure in the distance.

"Who is that, Trigon"

"Worse" Raven answered.

Approaching from the twisted void that made up the heavens of Raven's mind is none other then Rage, Raven's embodiment of hatred. Living up to her name, Rage let off a furious roar as she released a laser blast from her quartet of crimson eyes.

"Look out".

Bravery pushed Raven and Timid out of way. luckily enough the three of them stood up from the ground unscathed. But now Rage hovered right above them.

"Well if it isn't Raven. You're not the big kahuna but i guess you'll have to do".

With a crimson glow of her hands sent another burst of energy Raven's way.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS".

Chanting her mantra, Raven countered Rage's blast with one of her own. Brave was about to jump in when Raven Halted her with a wave of her hand.

"No, i don't have time for this. Your going to willingly help us Rage".

"Oh really, and why is that".

"Because you hate him as much as we do. After i completed the prophecy, the bond that tied you to Trigon was severed. He can no longer control you Rage. Besides, helping us will give you the opportunity to hurt him that you were looking for last time you got out".

Rage glared heavily, but slowly lowered to the ground.

"As angry as it makes me to say this, you've got point. Lead the way warden". The trio took the sky in a dashing spectrum of red, blue and green.

As they as they flew, Brave got well brave and spoke her mind.

"Are you sure we can trust Big Red over there".

"Hey I heard that".

"Relax, under proper management, anger can be used to fuel progress".

**{scene break}**

"You could of filled us in on that Tidbit".

"I agree with Garth, in order for us to function as a unit, you have to trust us with these type of secrets. We are fellow titan's am i correct".

"Now now Don, i'm sure bird boy has a valid reason Bird Boy has been hiding out on us".

it always grinds robin's gears hearing this lecture. it was especially taxing because he gave it to his former mentor on a consistent basis.

"Look, Slade has been able to tap our com lines for short periods of time, the more amount of people aware of sensitive info, the easier it is to leak. Your right though Donna, You three have earned my trust. It's Slade who i won't trust, and if he think's we're gonna deliver Rose to him, he's got another thing coming".

"But Robin, Slade may have the only bit of info that could save the others".

"Or he could be leading un into a trap fish-breathe".

"We have to take that chance Robin, I fully trust Ravager. Sheltering her will only drive her away, my big sister Diana can atone to this".

A couple of minutes later, Slade was about to step out the front door of the half built building when the four titans walked down the main stairway.

"Time's up, what is your decision".

"if this is a trick Slade i will make you regret it".

"You made a wise choice former pupil, it will sure be nostalgic to once again play on the same team. Now where is my sweet Rose".

Robin glared as he picked up his communicator.

"C'mon on in Ravager".

The front door creaked open, entering from it was the daughter of Slade who's silvery white hair and tiger pallet armor matched his own.

"Dad".

"Ravager huh, the name suits you. you were always quite the little trouble maker".

Ravager's resolve immediately fell down her face like a stream.

"Where were you? How could you leave me and Joey like that".

"I never left, how do you think you two had that trust fund you've been tapping into since you were thirteen. You weren't supposed to get caught up in this".

"As touching as this moment is, we have business to deal with. What do you know about what happened to my team".

"It's not what i know that is of interest to you, as you know as much as i do. Your friends were taken by the same entity that used me to do it's dirty work".

"You went through all this just to bait me out".

"Patience, Robin. as i was saying, it's not what i know that interests you but what i have".

Slade slowly pulled out something from his pocket and held it out. Contained in his palm was a gold ring with scath marks around it.

**{scene break}**

The three caped Sorceresses were nearing the location of the portal the closer she got, the more Raven's empathic senses grew. She could feel someone near her body is feeling great agony but couldn't make out the source. Whoever it is could use her help, but first she had to get out of her head.

Suddenly Raven notices a figure in gray on the ground.

"Is that Timid".

"I was wondering Tiny Tim ran off to".

"Probably came here to cower in fear".

the three of them approached the person in question, inadvertably startling her.

"Timid it's just me, there's no need to be scared".

"Why are you here with Rage"

"It's along story, do you know what's going on at the portal".

"I don't, the others went to protect it but i couldn't, it was too...".

"Let me guess, scary.? Your pathetic Timmy".

"Leave her own Red, pick on someone your own size".

"Well step right up then Brave, if you've got the marbles".

"Shut it you two! Look Timid, just stay here. I promise every thing will be alright".

"Are you gonna save our friends".

"They're in trouble? where are they".

"Right next to us, outside our head. Please save them, i don't want lose any of them. Not Cyborg or Starfire or..."

Timid fell to her knees in grief, something was up.

"Tim what is it".

"It's Beast Boy, They are hurting him, I can feel his pain".

Raven fell silent, her situation just went from bad to nightmarish.

"No one dares lay a finger on that bafoon but me! whoever is behind this will suffer".

"I'm with Big Red, we need to lay the smack-down on whoever is whaling on BB".

"Stay put, I will save him".

Timid nodded as Raven took off with Bravery and Rage following her. this just raised the stakes, it's one thing to mess with her, but her friends were off the table completely. As she picked up the pace, Raven could finally see the portal. Standing before it blasting away with their magic was Raven's assortment of emoticlones.

"Hey it's raven guys woohoo". Happy yelled.

As she landed, Intelligence was the first to comment on her reappearance with Rage amongst her.

"Is it wise to have her out and about".

"Eat me Bookworm".

"now is not the time people. Intel, give me the rundown of the situation".

"We sensed trigon's energy on the other side of the portal. Something under his power is trying to breach our mind, so we've been holding out for last few days, but our defense is waning".

"Okay listen up people, once the defense breaks. we combine our might and face the attacker head on".

Surely enough, upon finishing her command the magical barrier blocking the portal collapsed.

Emerging from a cloud of debree was a ghostly figure in monk's robe.

A/N- I'll edit this later, shout outs to my new story followers fanfictionlover211 & twolostsouls25. as always please review, favorite & subscribe, stay tuned for more.


	7. For The Greater Good part 2

**Episode 3(continued)**

Robin stared at the object in Slade's armored palm, failing to see it's importance to his current situation. It then clicked in his mind, Slade had given the titans this ring before in the battle against Trigon.

"There's only one reason why we would need a ring of Azar, Trigon".

"Precisely, whatever attacked your friends is connected to him. and this is the only thing that can get us to where those things have them".

A smirk had risen over Wally's face, before Slade could blink he could easily snatch that voodoo promise ring and Slade would be out of bargaining tools. But in the split second before Wally made his move, a thought clicked in Slade's brain. his lightning fast reflexes allowed him to close his palm, causing Wally to run right into Slade's Fist.

Wally grimaced has he held his face together as Slade laughed at his failed endeavor.

"My brain is faster then your feet young speedster. And that was pointless as I was just about to hand it to Robin".

"Why is that".

"He already know's where to go Donna, Don't you Slade".

"Precisely Robin, the ring contains a portion of Trigon's energy. All i had to do is run a scan on matching energy signatures and alas i found my desired destination".

"Well if you still hold all the cards why bother giving us the ring" Garth demanded.

"The ring has other uses. Besides, I owe you something for reuniting me with my daughter don't I".

Upon Slade finishing his sentence, Rose glared at him. she obviously hasn't forgiven him for abandoning her and joey, but that confrontation is going to wait till after joey was found.

"Lead the way then DAD" she said putting an emphasis on the dad.

As the titans left with Slade leading the way, Rose had revisited her first experience with the titans in her head.

All she could think about then was how she thought the Titans had robbed her of her chance to find her dad, how she fooled herself into believing she should avenged him and finish what he started. It was only after she met the titans and they showed her all the grief Slade has caused that she realized that her dad was a monster, and if she didn't change, Rose would become one two.

A quarter past the hour later, the group came upon the docks where Slade has a Submarine preped for takeoff.

"The matching energy signal is on an island just off the coast of southern California. in order to avoid detection, we'll have use this sub as transport. you know I have a knack for subtlety former pupil".

"Let's get going, my friends don't have time for us to be reminiscing".

"Patience".

The six of them climbed down into the sub. once the top hatch was shut, the sub sank into the water towards it's destination.

**{scene break}**

Raven hadn't seen one of those robes since she was a kid, it was the same one the monks of azerath wore. but underneath the cloth were four crimson eyes concealed in the darkness of the inner hood.

"Greetings wretched daughter of mine".

"What have you done".

"you mean you never inquired as to why the streets of azerath are still vacant".

"No... the ghouls".

"Are actually the souls of those vile monks and are mine to command".

"How dare you! i will free them, and i will stop you from whatever your doing with my friends".

"Can't you see child, i have already won".

The scath monk morphed into it's concealed form, leaving a splitting image of Trigon in it's wake.

"You may have stopped me from crossing over into your plane, but i have other means of laying waste to your world and all you love".

Trigon fired a ferocious energy blast from his eyes. Raven manages to dodge the blast as her militia of emoticlones scatter.

"I need you to help hold him off".

"But wouldn't it be wiser to combine our talents? unless... no".

"yes intel, the mental bridge, i need you guys to by me some time. with rage helping out, you guys should be able to hold him off".

"Take your time, i've been waiting for this one since the last time you whooped him. Hey father four eyes! Remember me".

Rage took off pummeling trigon with an assortment of energy blast prompting the other emoticlones to join in on the assault.

Using the mental bridge is a big gamble for Raven. When she had used it on Robin when he had been hallucinating about Slade, he had let her in willingly and it was a brief visit. This was different, she would be venturing to Beast Boy's mind uninvited for an extended period of time.

what should of worried her the most was whether she could gather the energy to accomplish or the possibility of her being stuck in limbo if she didn't.

What really frightened her was the thought of finding something in his mind that was private. Lately she had been sensing some stray emotions vibrating from him she couldn't identify. whatever they were, they're connected to her...

"Focus Raven, i'll cross that bridge after cross this one first".

Raven adopted a lotus pose before chanting her signature mantra several times. her began to glow as white energy escaped her. With one final chant, she opened up a portal and disappeared into it.

**{scene break}**

"I must say for a bad guy, Slade has some really cool tech".

"KF, this is same tech he has used against the titans that has nearly gotten us killed numerous times".

"Doesn't change the fact that this is state of the art stuff".

Slade overhears Kid Flash's gawking as emerges from his quarters and decides to join in on the discussion.

"He is right Robin, It's nice to see an objective appreciation of the assets at my disposal".

"That reminds me, we need to talk".

"Get in line". Ravager adds.

Slade looked at Robin curiously as the room iced over.

"Of course former pupil, i always enjoy our 'father & son' chats. Be warned, i'm not so good explaining the 'birds and the bees' ".

It took all Wally had not to snicker as Robin's face scrunched up in anger.

"Like I told you before, i already have a father. We have to talk, NOW".

"Very well follow me".

Donna, Wally, Garth and Rose stood there for a second as Robin and Slade walked down the main hallway of the sub. as the door to Slade's quarters closed, Rose got up.

"let's listen in on them".

Inside Slade's quarters were an assortment of laser pistols, bombs, swords and even snipers neatly placed on shelves. As He took a seat as Robin in front of him, Slade lowered a small picture on his desk of brunette from his past.

"I've figured it out".

"Oh really, what exactly have you found out".

Robin took out a couple of pictures from his pocket and placed the first one on Slade's desk.

The picture showed a man in a costume identical to Slade's except the mask has fully orange with two eye sockets.

"You're Deathstroke, the worlds most notorious mercenary. Your expertise and reputation as the worlds top contract killer earned you the nickname "The Terminator". But a decade ago, you disappeared after a job went wrong, only to show up in jump under a new alias and M.O.. But that's not even the best part. I collected a blood sample from your daughter and sent it too Batman, once he identified your genes, all he had to do was hack into the criminal database to find a file with your name. But you weren't there, Isn't that right Slade Wilson".

Slade got up and simply clapped in approval.

"Bravo Robin, Bravo".

"When this is over, you will be finished Slade. There wont be a place for you to hide".

"On the contrary, i have no need to fret over your hollow threat. Did you ever bother to inquire who i did jobs for? the truth is i was made by the same people you fight for, the government. it started out simple, they supplied me with some enhancements and had me eliminate their targets and i get to go free. but they decided offing me would tie up loose ends. when that didn't go to well, i did some jobs for some private contractors. To make a long story short, they cant take me alive because i have too much dirt on them, but they can't have me killed because my knowledge of the crime underworld is too valuable. Even if you somehow did capture me, a phone-call from Washington would signal my release the following day in exchange for some info, assuming said contractors don't break me out first".

Suddenly, The AI controlling the submarine made an announcement over the intercom.

"Desired Destination is 5 clicks out".

**{scene break}**

The mental bridge is an invisible spectrum that is emitted through the eyes that leads directly to someone's soul or conscience. Raven had discovered that the spectrum could be used to project ones conscience into another's mind prior to joining up with the titans. She had promised herself to never use it on her teammates, but after the situation with Robin's hallucinations, she had to be prepared to use this technique should the need call for it. And right now, that was the case.

The bridge itself distorts reality for the duration the traveler is on it, time slows down as darkness surrounds the white pathway leading to Beast Boy's conscience. As her eyes narrowed down on the portal on the other side of the bridge, Raven was hit in the back by an energy blast.

"aaahhh".

As Raven picked herself back up, what she saw next she wasn't ready for. Standing before her was the same honorary she and her teammates were tasked in finding, Jericho. But he looked anything but friendly, Jericho's eyes had a crimson red glow as the mark of scath rested on his forehead.

"Hello vile daughter, do you like the new meat puppet i found. His abilities of possession made him the perfect tool of my wrath".

"Trigon, It figures your behind all this. you just wont stay down will you".

"no obstruction can falter my will, which will now become the burden of your friends as well"

with a wave of his hand, he opened a portal showing Beast-boy, Cyborg and Starfire tied up. the former was wincing in pain as one of corrupted azarathians attempted to possess his body.

"Beast Boy, you will pay for this"

"Silly child, there is nothing you can do to stop me".

"You wanna bet, Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS".

Raven sent an array of black energy towards Jericho. he evades it and sends a counter blast of red energy. Raven makes a shield of energy to to deflect the blast, but is caught of guard when Jericho teleports behind her and strikes in the back with a mean straight kick. it was a low blow as Raven's leotard was charred and ripped after Jericho's initial attack, revealing her exposed and bruised back.

Raven got right back up. the stakes were too high, she had to fight through the pain. she looked around the bridge to see where he went but saw nothing. all she could hear was the mad cackling of her father ringing through ears.

Suddenly Jericho reappeared through the sky and landed a vicious flying hook hard enough to send Raven off her feet. He then followed up with three straight kicks to Raven's gut. Raven coughed out a messy stream of red as she fell to the ground. Jericho stood over Raven semi conscience form and cocked his fist back for one final knock out blow. Before his knuckles collided with her skull, all she could think about was that she failed her friends.

"I'm sorry guys".

A/N- shout to my newest story follower live laugh love izzy

Review recognition-

**Kate-** i'm glad you love how things are going so far. hopefully you'll enjoy the rest even more

As always, please review, subscribe and favorite, the support is much appreciated. stay tuned for more!


End file.
